Many promises
by XFireVixenX
Summary: What happens when Horo makes Ren promise something before he parts and doesn't give Horo an answer. RxH please RxR
1. Broken promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king even though that would be cool, this is just a story that I have made up with the characters in it. Please Read and Review. HxR foreva! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horo's POV:**

_*Flashback*_

'_Promise me, one thing'_

'_..Alright'_

'_You won't ever leave me'_

_*End of flashback*_

Letting out a long sigh, he stared out the window as though his life depended on the movement that he needed from outside. But still nothing came that day. No sign of him, no letter… nothing..

It had been almost 3 years since Horo had actually said these words to Ren, and they repeated over and over again _'You wont ever leave me'_ .. Why hadn't the Chinese boy not said another word after that.. every night was the same, hoping.. Wishing and praying that he would return back home. But every night he was let down.

Mornings were the same, constant thinking of where he was, when he would return. A few times Pirika had worried, so she tried getting Yoh and the others to talk to Horo. Take him out.. Or do anything but sit in his room, besides stepping out for food or the toilet.. But, what could he do..

But the Ainu some how knew.. He needed him. Wherever the Chinese boy was.. He needed the Ainu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***The dream***

His voice was everywhere, always on his mind. Even when he slept all the Ainu could dream about was the Chinese boy.

Horo tightly clenched his fists rolling onto his side, in deep sleep.

'_Baka, give that back'_ a faint smile graced the Ainu's lips, it was 1 am in the morning and his voice, his smell, his way.. Everything reminded the Ainu of him…

_**Ren… **_The Ainu's eyes started to shake a little and his fists were clenched tightly. This dream, it wasn't helping.

'_Neh, Renny you want this?' _The Ainu pointed to the dangling bottle of milk that sat perfectly in between his fingers.

_**R-Ren.. Please, come back to me.. Please.. **_tears slowly flowed from the Ainu's closed eyes. Although he was asleep, his mind just wouldn't let the thought of Ren leave him. He longed for him.. Needed and wanted him now, how many more days, weeks and even months did he have to keep on waiting.. To see and hear that Ren was doing well.

'_Kisaammmaaaa!!' _Pulling out his Kwan Dao and slashing down at the Ainu just barely missing him. Horo's eyes widened and he looked up to Ren in fear, but on the inside he was smiling. These moments that him and Ren had shared together. Only hurt more. More tears fell from the Ainu's closed eyes, he pulled the covers over himself more, burrowing his head in his pillow for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning was the same once more. Just something about carrying on seemed pointless now. It had been 4 months now, and still nothing was heard.

The Ainu pulled the blankets off him slowly, letting the crisp summers breeze strike through his body. Hesitating to lower his feet down onto the cold floor he took in a deep breath and gently lowered them pulling back a little once the coldness had struck. It wasn't as if he was scared of getting cold feet, being that ice and cold was his kind of thing. But getting up in the mornings and feeling that coldness first thing always had some bad effect on the Ainu.

Pulling on his trousers and then his shirt, he lazily slumped downstairs towards the kitchen. Gently he pulled the kitchen fridge open and let it slid from his grasps, pulling out the first thing that he could.

"_Wh-what.."_ his eyes widened in disbelief to the object that he was now holding in his hands. The cold white substance once again sat perfectly in his hands, the white substance that used to be held and drank by the one person he had been waiting for.

"_Ren" _The Ainu couldn't keep his eyes off of the glass bottle that sat in the grasp of his hand, why was his milk sitting in the fridge, was this just another nightmare, or his mind remembering the Chinese boy.. Tormenting him for the hundredth time.

"_Baka"_ Horo tightened his grip on the bottle of milk hearing that voice.. It was his voice but. The Ainu shook his head, feeling his eyes were starting to water he had to wake up. Before this dream hurt him even more.

"_Well, Ainu-baka.. Are you just going to keep ignoring me?" _Ignoring, Of course he wasn't going to keep on ignoring him, he wanted to hold him tightly and never let go. But he was gone. The Ainu turned towards the door where Ren was standing, the cold gaze from those golden eyes meant nothing to the Ainu now. Of course they were exactly the same as all his dreams… he had dealt with those eyes almost every night. So what difference was it now.

The Ainu smiled holding the glass bottle towards the Chinese boy. _" If you want it… you'll have to reach for it!"_ and with that said, the Ainu lifted his arms as high as they could go, giving the Chinese boy a wide mischievous grin.

The Chinese boy gritted his teeth in frustration, the Ainu knew exactly where to hit him and how to make him really want to attack. But also something within and about the Ainu really did make the Chinese boys skin crawl, and in a good way at that. The Ainu smiled tilting his head to the side slightly, and the Chinese boy jumped forward like a feline attack it's prey, He closed his eyes tightly standing his ground waiting for the pain to surge through his body but nothing happened, Slowly opening his right eye, with his arms still high in the air, to his surprise Yoh was standing at the entrance to the kitchen where Ren had been just moments ago. He sighed lowering his arms, what had he just saw. Yoh looked at him confused and worried, he walked over to the counter and turned on the kettle. He turned to Horo thinking about what he could say.

"_Horo… How are you feeling today?" _

Horo let out a sigh and placed the milk bottle back into the fridge, he leaned against the counter and looked to the door and back over to Yoh, convinced that just moments ago he was there, standing there talking to him and they were finally having the time that he had been dreaming and thinking about for ages, The Ainu squinted his eyes before taking in a deep breath and turning to Yoh and smiling. The one thing that the Ainu wasn't good at was hiding his emotions like the Chinese boy could do so very well. What he wanted to tell them all was, why did the Chinese boy leave without answering his questions, he left him all alone and the world so cold. There was nothing he could have done to change his mind, because once Ren had made up his mind that was it. Nothing else could be done or said. Horo clenched his fists biting his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears he promised he wouldn't let free. He glanced back up to Yoh and smiled.

"_I'm fine, just didn't sleep that well last night, you know never eat cheese before heading to bed" _He laughed once more before turning to the stairs and heading to his room. Just being in that house the whole time caused so many memories he planned on forgetting. He had to face the facts, he was never coming back, he had moved on and he had forgetting them all.

He let out a loud groan before closing his bedroom door and flopping onto his bed with frustration of all his thoughts. What if Ren was dying somewhere all alone, What if he was being attacked, what if he was being held captive what if he just ran out of money, what if.. He had a girlfriend and they were getting married.

"_Ugh!"_ He slammed his face down onto the pillow in frustration, trying to burry all his thoughts trying to get them to leave. _I'm sure that Ren isn't doing any of that, surely he was just doing what he said he was off to do… wait, why exactly did Ren leave?! _He sat up and allowing the pillow to flop down onto his lap. He had never asked Ren why he had left, come to think of it did Ren not leave just a few days after he had said those words? _'You won't ever leave me'.._

"_For god sakes, what the hell was I thinking!"_ He was afraid, that's why he left. He didn't want to hurt the Ainu's feelings, he was just worried about what would happen had he of said I promise or vice versa. He was afraid of the future and the outcome. The Ainu smiled widely to himself suddenly realising that he had been waiting for months for him to make the first moves. He left to see if he would follow.

He had to find Ren now, he had so many unsaid things. And this would take ages to get the Chinese boy to listen but he was persistent, the Ainu was going to confront the Chinese shaman and tell him everything. And it would hopefully all work out. Quickly he packed the essentials he would need for a trip from Japan to the outskirts of China where the one person he loved was residing in. He was going to travel there and win back what he had stupidly lost. There is no way that the Chinese boy would be getting away from him so easily. This was going to be a journey that would take a lot of talking. He sighed to himself, packing up his bag, he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way downstairs, lucky for him everyone was sitting watching television. He stood behind them all and once again took in other deep breath.

"_I'm leaving" _Almost everyone had turned round to look at Horo shocked and confused, all apart from Hao, who was too engrossed with the film that was on and well he had no feelings towards who ever left, as long as he got more food and more bathroom time.

"_Horo.. You can't be serious" _He looked to Pirika and nodded, he hadn't looked this serious since the shaman fights.

"_I'm going to get Ren, I can't deny what I'm feeling.. Everyday they get stronger, so I'm going to get him back" _

She gulped and smiled faintly nodding.

"_Alright, just don't get hurt and come back soon" _Horo smiled and heaved the bag more over his shoulders.

"_You want us to come with you?"_ Yoh asked with Anna glaring at his side.

Horo let out a nervous laugh and shook his head _"No I'll be fine, besides I've been there before so I know the way and I think it's something only him and I can talk about." _

And with that said and done he walked out the house preparing his speech and hoping that Ren would listen and come back, make the promise and everything would be perfect again. Hopefully but it was a big hope.

And so the Ainu set off down the street with his snowboard strapped onto his back and his rucksack over his left shoulder and Kori on his head. His journey to talk to Ren had just begun and the start of something new between them both.

This time once he got the young Chinese boy he was never going to let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review and let me know what you think about this. Sorry for any mistakes again, I'm still improving and learning. So please go easy on me ^-^…**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I know, here's chapter 2. Really sorry It took so long.. So I hope you like it.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

The morning sun-lit slipped into the Tao's bedroom. Shifting slowly under the covers, all the Tao could feel was detest for the cold air that seemed to just loiter around him, and that smell.. That crisp cold smell reminded the Tao of someone. A person he hadn't seen or talked to for far too long. Heaving a loud sigh, Ren gently pushed the blankets to his side. Rubbing his eyes in frustration for yet another worthless day, he shoved his feet into a pair of austere red slippers. For the first time in a long time, he felt alone. He was missing something. What could _he_ possibly be missing.

Letting out a lengthy yawn, he could hear something tapping at his door. Honestly who would be tapping at his bedroom door this early, nobody is usually up at half 5 in the morning. "What!" Raising a brow, he glanced at the door with irritation.

"M-Master Ren.. I was wondering if you wanted coffee and some toast for breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes, pulling out a red shirt from his cupboard, and opened the door. In front of him was one of the new servants, she was quite young and very shy. Her hair was up and in a slight mess, obviously she had heard someone waking up so hurried to serve whoever it might have been. He smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to cater to me 24/7. Go back to sleep, besides I'm heading out soon" He patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, T-thank you" She glanced away from Ren, blushing tremendously. She then gave him a quick bow and headed back to her room. Ren watched her for a while and smiled before turning back into his room to pack his bags.

Letting out a loud sigh, he started to neatly place his clothes and essentials needed, into the bags. Not long ago, was he leaving this house, to head out to the tournament. His heart set on defeating anyone who stood in his way, and then eventually after everything he would have become the shaman king. Shaking his head, a smile faintly curled onto his face. Because back then his heart was full of hate towards people, until his match with that Asakura and from there on out he met more and more friends and soon they all just seemed to bond. Because the tournament become more then just winning, it became a place for when, whatever happened, you were not alone, because right over your shoulder or in front.. They were there, and the one special thing about that was, _he_ was there. That dim-witted blue haired fool, he always smiled and always played jokes. But if something important should happen he really did pull through and they had created a very strong bond between one another.

A couple of hours later, the jet was ready and so was the Chinese boy. Honestly what could be more worse then having to go on your own private jet, to America just too sit and listen to some old guys blather on about business. It was just like a mini vacation, except you were going to be there for a long, long time.

Saying bye too the family and the many hugs and kisses from Jun, Ren headed up and onto the jet, sighing with dissatisfaction the jet door shut and soon it was in the air heading towards the big apple, _wonderful_. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh he couldn't help but keep on thinking about that stupid Ainu.. What was he doing now and how had he been since he left them all. Maybe he was out on some date with a girl, or asked Tamao out. Letting out a yawn, he closed his eyes and smiled faintly once more, now this was a surprise even for the Tao, cause this was the second time he smiled today thinking about that Ainu, what surprised Ren more was lately he was thinking more and more about the blue-haired shaman and every time he thought about him, that same fatuous smile seemed to constantly appear. Nothing the Tao could do would stop the smile creeping onto his face either, it was almost some what compulsory.

Checking his watch for almost the hundredth time during that meeting, he couldn't help but think.. That someone very important had arrived at the Tao mansion.. But who. Nobody he was expecting, because well nobody ever visited Ren, he was to visit them, Show face and promote the company, '_Pfft_,' As if Ren would even tempt to promote the company, En was quiet capable of doing that all by himself. Ren was only chosen because it was a '_Younga, fresh face_' so his father had said to him.

**Horo's POV**

You know, every time he looked up at the Tao Mansion, it's height always did amaze him. How Ren and Jun could live in there and never get lost, it really did baffle the Ainu. He clenched his fists and took in a deep breath, this was it. He was going to meet Ren again, he was going to finally be face to face.. With Ren.. '_oh boy'. _that was right, he hadn't planned for anything, He didn't know what to say. What _exactly_ was his plan. Heh, Horo sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head.

He didn't, have a plan.

'_He wont mind.. If I just, randomly appear on his doorstep and tell him that I love him' _Horo widely smiled, hitting his fist into the palm of his other hand. _'That's what I'll do, I'll show him, what he's been missing'._

Horo jumped down from the rock he had been sitting on, and made his way up to the Tao Mansions door. His heart was racing, thinking about Ren again, seeing him and looking into those beautiful golden eyes of his, he had to see them again. Clenching his fists tightly trying to stop his heart from racing, and his face from becoming more and more red. Only Ren could do this to him, it was good and yet, bad at the same time. For he would do anything just to be with Ren, to hold him close and to keep him safe. But Ren didn't understand that..

'_Not yet, anyway_'

Horo stopped just inches from the huge doors that shouted 'rich' he rolled his eyes '_He's too spoilt'_ he smiled then held onto the huge metal door knockers, then lifted it up, preparing himself for seeing Ren, because this was it. He was behind these doors, he's so close, so close that Horo could just here him now. He nodded, because there was no turning back now, he then tightened his grip on the door knocker and slammed it down three times on the door, that was sure to grab somebody's attention. Biting his bottom lip and fidgeting slightly Horo kept trying to run scenarios through his head on how to talk to Ren after all this time. The door made a loud creak and then a loud bang before it opened and a small Asian woman stood there and bowed to Horo

"May, I help you?"

Horo couldn't help but smile, her Japanese wasn't all that great but she had done a good job for someone who worked for the Tao family, The only thing that surprised him the most was that she knew he was Japanese, he raised a brow '_I guess I just look Japanese.._'

"Uh, yeh.." He scratched the back of his head nervously "I'm Ren Tao.. Is Horo in" He blinked realising what he had just said, '_idiot_' he thought as he felt his face becoming more hot and red, he sighed after mentally slapping himself and smiled nervously to the woman who stood there confused.

"S'cuse me" she gripped onto her hands firmly trying to make out what Horo was trying to say.

He laughed nervously, trying to talk slowly, so that the woman could understand him "che'yeh, uum.. Is Ren Tao in? I came to speak with him.. About something important."

She smiled and nodded to Horo "Yes, yes.. Ren Tao"

He smiled at the woman and nodded slowly, she was kinda cute and innocent "Yeh, Ren.. Is he in?"

She nodded then stepped to the side and held her hand out pointing into the house at the corridor "I take you, wait" she smiled and started to walk down the corridor, Horo raised a brow '_I'll take you.. Wait_' he laughed slightly and followed behind the young woman '_I think she meant come'. _

As they walked down the long corridor, Horo took in the design of the house, it was far different then the last time he was here. But mind you he was just fifteen years old. He smiled reminiscing on the past. '_Those were the days_'

He suddenly came to a stop when the young woman turned back round to Horo, shaking her head "I sorry, he already gone to plane"

Horo's eyes widened in shock and his heart pounded hard in his chest, "what!" He swallowed hard, starting to feel sick, he was so close, so close to seeing him. He even made it into the house. Without hesitating Horo grabbed the woman's hands and looked into her eyes worried "Wheres he going?" '_please say Japan_'.

She looked at Horo's hands on hers, blushing slightly, she slowly lifted her eyes up, meeting Horo's gaze, "He go, America"

'_No.._' Horo slipped go of the woman's hands and stepped back '_no, he can't leave me_' he shook his head, '_No, Ren_' turning quickly, he glanced around the corridor and turning back to the young woman, "Where's his plan at?"

"His, plane? Oh, it jus outside. I take you"

Horo shook his head "No, just point, I'll get there faster by myself"

" 'Kay, it down there" she pointed into a room and Horo smiled patting her on the shoulder.

"thanks, really" he smiled then ran down into the room and through the door to the outside, where the helicopter had just started to lift off the ground, and there he was, Ren, he was looking out the window with his elbow resting on the armchair and his head resting on his hand, but he wasn't looking in Horo's direction. '_shit_'. Horo gritted his teeth, running towards the helicopter, but it was too late, the wind from the propellers had set him back and it had already lifted off the ground, flying up into the air, but just then Ren had glanced down at Horo as he was waving, and the helicopter continued on towards America.

Horo, clenched his fists tightly, watching the helicopter fly off, that pain from the first time that Ren had left, had come back, but this time it was worse. He could feel his eyes start to burn, as tears started to prick at his eyes, there was nothing he could do, Ren was so close, he was right there '_I was too late_' he shook his head slowly, then lowered it, allowing his fringe to hide his eyes. Maybe it was just fate, Fate to never be with him. '_I can't.._' clenching his fists tighter, he allowed the overwhelming pain inside of him to be let loose, tears streamed down his cheeks and he was unable to stop them. He had held this sadness for so long. It had drained him completely trying to not shed a tear for Ren when he first left, but he was weaker now after having tried. '_loose him.. Like this.. Ren_', he started to cry out, placing his hands over his eyes and falling down onto his knees "Ren.. Come.. Back to me…please, I have so much I have to tell you."

A couple of minutes later, Horo was still outside on his knees where Ren had just left his sights. The wind had picked up around him a while ago, and the ran had suddenly started to pour down heavily on Horo.

"Horo?" the voice sounded shocked and familiar. Horo wiped his eyes and slowly turned round to see the person, They wore black pumps, and you could tell it was a girl by her bare legs, wearing a black and green dress with a dragon round the bottom, Horo knew then that it was her, he sniffed, trying to draw his tears back, but he had been crying too much.

"Jun" He said, trying to stand up, he shivered, just realising that it was raining heavily and he was in fact soaked and cold.

"Come on, Lets head inside" Jun smiled faintly, walking over to Horo, and taking a hold of his hand, heading back into the mansion.

A couple of minutes later, Jun had gotten Horo some clean, dry clothes, and handing him a cup of tea as they sat in front of a fire.

"I'm surprised to see you here Horo.." she sipped at her tea, gently, before setting it down beside her. Horo glanced up at Jun, then back down into his cup of tea and looked at his reflection '_I can't cry right now' _biting his bottom lip, and lowering his head so that his fringe covered his eyes again, he nodded slowly forcing a smile "Y-yeah.. I guess.. I hadn't spoken to Ren in a while, and just decided I'd.. come.. And see him" '_I was too.. Late though'_

"Horo" she sighed, running her finger along the sides of her cup "I know what Ren means to you. He hasn't said anything, but I am his sista, and I saw straight away that he wasn't happy afta coming here.. But, why did you come now? Afta all this time.."

Horo sighed deeply, lowering his head, thinking about Ren.

"I was an idiot.. I know that, When Ren first said that he was leaving.. I didn't question it.. And, I was so stupid.. That I didn't realise anything.."

Jun smiled gently, watching Horo and nodded.

"Ren should be home in two weeks.. If your willing to wait that long?"

"Yeah" he smiles thinking about Horo, '_It'll give me more time to think about what I can say to Ren_'

Jun smiles, gently placing her hands together.

"How wondaful, then I'll sort out a room for you to stay in. Don't worry, you'll get to say what you want to Ren. I'm sure of it"

He looks to Jun and faintly smiles. "Thank you Jun, this really means a lot t-" he suddenly stops as the young woman before rushes over to Jun and whispers something to her. Horo tilts his head slightly, and furrows his brow in confusion. '_What's going on_'

"What!?" Jun's eyes water up slightly and she holds her hands over her mouth in shock. "No.." She starts to cry into her hands, as the young woman tries to reassure her.

"Jun.. what happened? What's.. going on?"

Jun wipes her eyes, trying to compose herself, looking down at the ground upset. "It's Ren.. The Helicopta.. It.. It hit a patch of bad weatha.. And"

Horo's eyes suddenly widened, and his heart pounded hard in his chest '_Ren.._' gripping onto his jeans tightly, worrying about Ren and his safety, Horo couldn't hear what Jun was saying to him about the helicopter, the weather and Ren. The only thing that was running through his mind at the moment, was how much he loved Ren, And that his last chance to tell him how much he loved him, was gone.. Lowering his head slightly, he closed his eyes tightly allowing the tears and pain of losing Ren take him over. '_Idiot.. Why the fuck did you wait this long_'

Standing up quickly Horo ran out the house, forcing all the doors open as he made his way to the front of the mansion and out the front door. The lightning cracked in the sky above, The noise was deafening, and the rain like bullets upon his sink, but nothing matter.. Nothing, would be the same without Ren, and the only choice he had left, was to find Ren now.. To save, and protect him. To hold him in his arms, even if it was for the last moment in his life, as long as he was able to make Ren smile once more. He had, to find a vehicle and make his way to find him.

Glancing off into the distance, narrowing his eyes and allowing himself to be overcome by the rain that seeped through his clothes, none of it mattered, as of this moment, Horo had never been so serious in his life.

"You better hold you, you stubborn Chinese idiot." a small smile appeared on his lips "Because I'm coming to get you"

End of chapter 2

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this.. I just had a block and couldn't think.. And I've been so busy with my college work, I'm hoping to do more chapters in the summer holidays.. As free time.. But maybe there next two Mondays cause I have local holidays.. Haha.. **

**But please don't be afraid to send me any criticisms.. Because there's always room for improvement.. So please RxR.. And Horo and Ren foreva!!! ^-^!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Righty-oh! Here is the third chapter, however! There is a twist! ^-^ I wrote Ren's point of view here, and asked my friend to write Horo's point of view, so I hope you like our mix! We're planning on carrying on with this through out the rest of the stories, and have joint ones! She is Ice_Wolf. You might be hearing more stories from her! Well hope you lot enjoy! ^-^**

Chapter 3:

**Ren's POV**

'_what happened?_'

The rain poured down onto the wreckage of what was the helicopter. The rain pounded down onto the metal. Remains of the helicopter were scattered all across the empty valley. All that could be heard were the moans from the pilot, who had been wedged between the seats and a slab of metal which had impaled him through the stomach.

"_What's that noise.. What's going on?_"

Ren, tried to move himself from where he had landed but nothing seemed to respond. Slowly opening one eye, the rain drops seemed to just strike down on his face. Was it only raining at his face? Because he couldn't feel it anywhere else. He could feel the cold rain drip from his face, and mix into the warm blood that seemed to constantly run down the side of his face, impairing the vision to his right eye. Feeling slowly started to come back into his arms and legs, he sighed with relieve, at least he knew he wouldn't be paralysed for life. But, his sudden relieve turned into severe pain, when he cries out in agony as a part of the helicopter was wedged into his side, a strong smell of petrol filled the air, and the sparks from the controls seemed to flicker closely to the petrol below.

"_Shit_"

Ren tried with all his might to pull himself up, glancing over at the pilot, he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Sir!" Trying to pull the metal from his side he shook his head slightly "You have to wake up!" The only thing that could be heard from the pilot were his quite moans and the cracking of the wires that flickered across the ground, dangerously close to the petrol. '_fuck_' trying desperately to pull himself up, but with no avail, The only thing that Ren could think about was Horo, why hadn't he called him, why didn't he talk to Horo, because of his stupid pride, and not wanting to believe that men could have feelings for each other in that way. If only, he could talk to Horo right now. He would say so much to him right now, and why he didn't just, talk to him at the shaman tournament more, or tell him that he really did care about him. So many regrets, was this actually the end…?

More cracking came from the front of the helicopter and soon enough, the pilots cries of agony could be heard all across the valley, and a sudden fear struck into Ren's heart, not for the fact that he might just die here, it was because of all the things he never did. Why after all these years did he do everything that others wanted of him. He never once did what he wanted to do, like, love Horo…

Ren sighed deeply, and looked up at the small crack in the roof. He wasn't going to get out of here, that was a given, so what was the point in trying to escape. He was in too much pain to even tempt to escape, but perhaps this was just fate, it was karma telling him that he was too late to fall in love with Horo again.

A small smile curled onto the Tao's lips, thinking back on all the nuisance and stupid things that he would get up to with Horo and the gang, memories flooded into his mind, some good, some bad, but all about one person. And that guy was Horo Usui. Even after being in China and away from the guy, he never once stopped thinking about Horo.

Closing his eyes, Ren was just about to accept his fate, as the flames flickered and licked at his clothes, and skin. The pain that he was meant to be feeling from the flames, wasn't as painful as the what he was feeling from not telling Horo how he truly felt. Tensing up in pain, he could hear some vehicles pulling outside of the helicopter, and men shouting trying to sort out how to put the fire out. Gently closing his eye, and taking in a deep breath, he tried to not let go of what was special to him, gently propping himself up with his elbows, he coughed and cringed in pain, and the men shouted putting the flames out and trying to cut open the helicopter, to make a hole to pull Ren out. He could hear the men moving around trying hard to beat the flames, but most of all, he could hear Jun's voice, opening his left eye he coughed out in pain and pushed himself up a little "_Jun… don't worry… I'm fine_"

However the one thing that pricked Ren's ears up was when the man just outside spoke, and it was clear as day to Ren.

"You have to stay here, son! We'll get them out soon."

"_son… Did they… get that wrong with Jun_" The thought of another person being there with Jun… but who, who could it be? His father… was it En? Or… could it be? No, Ren's heart skipped a beat, just at the thought of Horo being just outside, that meant a lot to him. But why on earth would Horo be in a place like this. Everything became clear, when he heard that voice, above all the men and screams from Jun, he heard him.

"He's dying!" … '_Horo_'

Taking in a deep breath, and coughing out fiercely, He could relax, he heard Horo's voice, a small smile curled onto Ren's lips, thinking about Horo even more, he relaxed back onto the chair in pain and the flames were soon put out, and the fire fighters rushed into the helicopter and gently pulled Ren out carefully, and to the ambulance, there was no time between talking to Jun and Horo, before Ren was rushed off down the hill to the hospital, and a couple of men walked over to Horo and Jun, to explain the situation, and to try and calm them both down.

**Horo's POV**

A loud revving of an engine snapped Horo back to reality. A shiny black Mercedes sped out from around the corner, with a loud screech of the tyres. Horo took a step back and looked to the car questioningly as the car swerved and pulled to a halt directly in front of him. Horo took a jump back in fear of being hit, but as the window lowered, to reveal the bad-assed driver, it was none other than Jun Tao herself. Horo looked genuinely surprised that it was her, first that she made it out to him so quickly, and secondly on her ferocious driving technique (He always believed that Jun was the peaceful one out of the Tao's), and thirdly her sudden change in behaviour, he was sure when he seen her two minutes ago, the poor girl was in middle of a break down. Honestly, the Tao's were full of surprises.

"Get in, quick!" She demanded, and with another push of the accelerator the car revved loudly.

Horo quickly jumped into action, he didn't have to be told twice, and he didn't want to test Jun's patience. Horo grabbed onto the seat-belt, but was thrown onto the side of the door as Jun turned violently, and the car sped off down the road, _"I'm going to die.." was _all that Horo could think. Jun didn't seem to be in the talkative mood, her eyes were focused keenly on the road. Horo felt as though he was the ball in a game of ping-pong, as Jun swerved from in and out of the cars on the motor-way. Horo kept trying to catch a glimpse at the signs in the milli-second of a chance that he'd got to read them, but he soon gave up after quickly learning that the signs were in Chinese.

Jun's driving was erratic, but flawless. Her precision was perfect, and she was focused on the goal, even though the rain was bucketing down upon the car, and the window-wipers were This type of behaviour reminded Horo of her younger brother, although the Jun and Ren had a difficult upbringing, they were very dedicated with whatever they did and always completed task with 100% effort. A small formed on Horo's lips, Ren really was an admirable figure.

"We should be arriving there soon," The sound of Jun's voice interrupted Horo's thoughts. Jun glanced to Horo and gave him a reassuring smile before her eyes returned to the road.

Jun swerved harshly to the right, taking them down a slip road which lead onto a single-track road that snaked up a large rocky hill. Horo looked up to the top of the hill and could see large clouds of dark smoke reaching up to the sky, his eyes suddenly widen in fear and he grips onto the seat, _"That's where Ren is! God! Please, hold on Ren!"_ Horo's hear suddenly started thumping hard in his chest, and he couldn't help the sudden sickness urge that was arising quickly. He looked to Jun as if trying to tell her telepathically to go faster, but he already knew the speed that they were going at was risky enough, _"Hold on Ren, please! I'm coming for you... " _Horo's mind was being flooded by images of Ren and possible injuries, _"Stop thinking the worst! Stop it! Ren will pull through!" _

Horo could tell that Jun was worrying over her brother, as her knuckles steadily grew whiter as she gripped to the steering-wheel tighter. The flash of blue lights lit up the top of the hill gave Horo a sense of relief, _"The emergency services have gotten to him...I'm coming Ren... "_ However, his relief was soon washed away, when the car sped over the top of the hill. Both Jun and Horo's eyes widen in panic as they saw the wreckage for the first time.

Dark clouds of smoke rose high in the sky, and the wreckage was hidden behind a wall of flames. Fire fighters were desperately trying to fight the fire but were being pushed back by small explosions from the fuel tanks. The ambulance men were waiting patiently by the side-lines, their equipment was all set-out ready to take on the injured. The car swerved to a stop and Jun ran out in a blind panic towards the accident scene. The police ran over to restrain her, and pulled her back.

"No miss, it's not safe!"

"No! I have to go! It's my brother! It's my brother! He's in there!" Jun screamed out, and reached out towards the wreckage as if Ren was there, "Please!"

Horo slowly got out the car, with his eyes wide as saucers, he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. Horo slowly walked towards Jun and the police, with his eyes fixated on the fire in disbelief. He was too in shock for words, he didn't know whether to shout out, run towards Ren, or breakdown. The sickness feeling was returning again, the sickness of worry, _"Oh my god.. Ren!"_

Jun's screams and wails echoed through the background, her pleas rang through Horo's mind, _"There's nothing I can do.. what can I do?"_ Horo looked back to the fire, where the men were still battling on, _"Someone needs to go in there.. someone needs to find him!"_ Horo clenched his fists tightly, and then broke out in a mad dash towards the fire but was soon knocked back down to the ground, and looked up to the smoke-filled sky.

"You have to stay here, son! We'll get them out soon."

Horo looked to the man and then propped himself up with his elbows, "You're not getting in there quick enough! He's dying! He's in the fire!" Horo could hear his voice waver, and crackle, _"I can't let him die!"_ Tears pricked at Horo's eyes, _"I'm.. I can't lose him."_ He gulped hard and looked to the fire fighters. The flames were dying down for the first time, and the shell of the helicopter could be seen.

Jun started to scream again, and reach out the the helicopter in tears, she was shouting something out in Chinese which Horo couldn't understand. The ambulance men ran forward, and then the fire fighters moved into the helicopter to search for the bodies. Horo could only watch on in worry, and tears slowly rolled down his cheek, _"Please.. pull through Ren... " _

**Well, I hope you enjoyed those two points of view. It was a joint effort from my close friend! :P We should be updating again soon. She'll be helping me from now and on with my other stories as well, so that should speed up the process. Please R x R and if you want to get hold of the other author to this part of the chapter look up - Ice_Wolf. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4****th**** Chapter, sorry it's late, it's only Ren's POV and I wrote it half asleep, so sorry for any mistakes! Remember to RxR, and HoroxRen forever! ^o^**

It wreaked the stench of burning. It hurt the sound of crying in agony. Wait, was that my voice? I couldn't even tell my own voice, the sound was muffled. It was so quiet.

Voices, I can hear more voices. Whose are those?

My head it's spinning. I mentally know, that I'm clutching onto my hair, does it truly hurt this much, this bad that I can't feel it myself? But, those voices, a girl, and a familiar guy, what happened to me?

'Mr Tao', the voice was muffled, my half closed eyes, trying so hard to focus on the image that was approaching me through a small entrance.

'Mr TAO!" Were they getting closer? Or, was that just them trying to shout louder. Whatever it was, all I could do was, reach. I don't know why I was pleading to this stranger to save me. But voices from the walls of this wreckage were shouting at me. Telling me, that I had to survive, even if it meant, help from an outsider.

I can't recall what happened, after trying to reach for this stranger, he was reaching with all his might to get to me, this, blurred stranger, whom I will never recall, saved my life, and I owed him dearly.

I can recall, seeing my body being taken into the ambulance over at the far side being held back by police officers, my sister, Jun. And, widening my eyes, it couldn't be. His features, they showed pain and fear. Were those emotions and tears, which were spewing from Horo Usui, all for me?

I didn't have time to stay, and check out fully for myself, as my body was being taken into the back of the ambulance, I've always heard about, this whole, projection seeing your body below. I never usually listened or paid attention to this sort of garbage, but the fact that it was happening, just gave me one thing to think about, is this it?

I was hooked up to the machines, brought back twice, and stabilised the second time. And oh yes, they ripped my Gucci shirt. The nerve of those ambulance men, surely they should have some respect. What if I wanted to be buried in that top, gripping onto my chest tightly, and my heart was pounding, in pain, I regretted this. Deeply sighing, and approaching the ambulance, I knew that, not spilling out my true feelings to Horo Usui was a bad move. If I was able to talk to him now, in this split second before my death, I would gladly ask him to kiss me, and tell him, that I loved him.

But was fate that nice? How should I know! I'm not a fortune teller. Anyway, they took my body into the hospital. Jun and Horo weren't far behind, Horo bolted into the hospital, but, he was too late. By the time he had entered the doors, I was already being rushed into surgery.

I couldn't sit in the waiting rooms with Jun or Horo, the atmosphere was just too deathly for me, I ended up watching myself being operated on, to say the truth. How many people can say that they've seen that? Well, maybe a lot. But don't ruin my dreams!

It wasn't until, the machine started to make the single bleep noise, that I struck fear, I wasn't ready to leave. Then anger, Why did this have to happen to me, and then... sadness. I was harsh to Horo during the Shaman tournaments. I could have been nicer; I could have been nicer to them all, before I left Funbari, why didn't I promise Horo? I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to stay. But my family would never have approved, it would have been an endless, fight. But... wasn't Horo worth that fight. No, ugh. Mentally slapping my spiritual self, I watched as the doctors clock my time of death, why... why didn't I see this before that Horo was worth the fight; Horo was worth he _"wasted"_ time. But that time wouldn't have been wasted, it would have been magical, amazing. Why. I went down to my motionless body angry, upset and filled with hatred. I hated how I had never truly stuck up for what was right for me, angry because, I was dying with unfinished business, and upset. That, I would never make Horo feel that happiness, to see his smile... to feel his body warmth, I was never going to feel any of that again because, I was a wimp. I truly was the lowest of the low. I had hurt Horo unintentionally, thinking that if I left him, then he would never be hurt by me again. I was deeply wrong.

The one thing on my mind then was, Horo. Closing my eyes and gently placing my hand onto my cold bodies' hand, I couldn't help but cry, I couldn't leave like this.

Widening my eyes suddenly, and sitting up in the hospital bed, I cringed in pain, as my eyes try to adjust to the lighting. My ears hadn't adjusted either, as I never heard Jun lunging towards me and her tight grip around my neck was painful, but. I didn't care, I was confused. I recalled, leaving my body and then, blackness. Now I'm here.

Things must have been said, but, I was unsure of what was really going on, but, the one thing I knew for sure was my genuine smile, which sneaked onto my face as Horo entered the room. His eyes were big, red and puffy. Had he been crying for me? He was, so much cuter than I had remembered, I just wanted Horo and I in the room, but everyone stood around me, and all I could see was Horo. Problem was, I hadn't realised, the reason, I couldn't hear anything, and for the silence in my ears, was because, due to the accident I had become partially deaf. I had a doctor write down what was going on, and she explained that it would only last a couple of weeks, but that didn't stop all the tears that seemed to fall from Horo and Jun's eyes.

Horo had been by my side, day and night, for two weeks, waiting for me to walk up. I would never have waited that long, but, this was meant to be. Smiling again at Horo, I couldn't help but think, that these next recovery weeks, were going to be hard, troublesome, and, very, very, _veeeeery_ fun.

**Not sure when Horo's point of view will be in by xo-icewolf-ox, but I'm pretty sure it won't be that long. But, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. ^-^ So, don't be afraid to criticise, as I can always aim to improve. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey everyone! Here's chapter 5, Horo's POV. I hope that you enjoy it, this was written by xo-icewolf-ox so remember to thank and add her! ^-^ thaaaanks! Hope you enjoy!**

Everything was in slow motion. It felt like one of those scenes from the movies, you know? Like this wasn't supposed to be happening in my life, but it was. I was standing on the side-lines watching Ren's limp body being pulled from the wreckage. He was hardly recognisable, his body covered in blood, dirt and ash, his skin was a ghastly pale, and he didn't seem to be concious. I automatically thought the worst.

Jun had screamed out to her brother, in desperate pleas to wait for a response, but the paramedics just carried him back to the ambulance and instructed us to follow. I wasn't totally sure if Jun would be able to drive in her current condition, but it still didn't stop me from running back to the car.

The drive towards the hospital was taking even longer, traffic prevented us from following directly after the ambulance, which was making Jun agitated as I saw her grip to the steering wheel tightly. I could feel the sick feeling rising in my stomach again, and gripped onto the edges of the seat worrying about Ren. This might be the last time I saw him, the last few memories I had of him, Would have been the ones of him being brought out of that damn helicopter. If only I had of gotten to him sooner, if only I hadn't kept these feelings to myself after all these years!

But would he have accepted me?

That was always my main worry; he might never have returned the feelings, but right now... I couldn't care less what he had of thought if I blurted out these feelings. The stubborn Tao would just have to accept them or sneer at them, or anything. God, I would give anything to have him back here. The main worry now was whether he would live!

As soon as we arrived, I bolted into the hospital, nearly colliding with the other patients, and scrambled down the corridors, but it was too late... the doctors had taken Ren in to the operating theatre.

Jun was taken to the side and was discussing Ren's condition with the doctors, I kept my distance. I knew, I'd end up saying the wrong thing, or making the situation worse for Jun, and secondly.. I never knew what they were saying, I don't understand Chinese! I kept glancing at Jun, just waiting for a change in expression instead of that same worried look she had been wearing, I just needed a sign, some sort of sign to know that Ren would be okay. However, things didn't seem to be looking up, and Jun still held the same expression and rushed down the corridor again, and the doctor returned to the operating theatre.

I hope Jun will tell me what's going on.

The hours seemed to drag, leaving me in a constant state of unrest, just waiting for news of Ren. The waiting room was deathly silent, neither Jun or I wanted to talk, we couldn't talk. I knew if Jun talked, she'd break down again in tears, she had only managed to stop crying like an hour or two ago. I'm not the best at comforting but I did try and crack a joke or two about Ren laughing at us now... or something. I knew it was bad, but I was trying hard at keep myself composed too.

I found myself staring at the waiting room notice board for ages, looking at nothing in particular when I noticed the doctor slowly edge over towards us. He spoke to Jun again, and watched him, preparing for the worst. I was just waiting for the cue, of Jun breaking down... I don't know why I was thinking the worst, but I'm not good with luck. I was bracing myself, just waiting for the hit, but it never came... Jun was smiling, and she stood up to looked down to me.

"We can see him now," she said softly, and I could sense the relief in her words.

I quickly rose to my feet, smiling like an idiot. This was my chance, this would be the moment I would tell Ren everything.

"... but he's not awake yet Horo Horo, they said he'd be in a coma but he is stable," She gave me comforting smile, "You're a great friend to Ren for staying this long."

He wouldn't be awake? I couldn't help but feel a slight hint of disappointment but what else could I expect? He had just survived a frikken helicopter accident, I smiled again, "It's alright Jun, I know he would have done the same if the situation was reversed... no matter how hard he'd try to deny it."

Jun let out a small giggle, and nodded, before the doctor led us through to Ren. My eyes widened in disbelief at the condition Ren was in, all strapped up to machines, constantly bleeping in the background, the white sheets, the walls, with Ren just lying there motionless, with the oxygen mask covering his mouth. He looked so fragile, the most vulnerable I had ever seen the Tao. I rushed over to his side and took a hold of his limp hand, and squeezed it ever so gently. Just to give him a sign that I was here.

Jun moved over to the other side of Ren and moved the hair softly to the side of his face. The doctors had cleaned him up good, he was no longer dirtied by blood and ash, but it just showed us how badly he had been injured. The doctor began to speak to Jun again, but this time, I was no longer looking to them for signs, but to Ren instead. His face was still the ghastly pale, and those beautiful eyes of his remained shut.

I knew from here on, I wasn't going to leave his side. Even if he woke up, and told me to get lost, I'd still stay with him. I'd stay with this stubborn Tao.

The next two weeks may have been monotonous, but I stayed by Ren's side no matter what. I'd talk to him, yep, I would talk to him. All day and night, talking of our past memories, what I had done over the years, and what I should have done. I didn't care if I'd sound crazy to the other people, but the doctors did say that he'd be listening so I'm sure he heard it, and grew sick of it during the first day.

I couldn't help but smile, I just imagined him waking up and shouting, and throwing some sort of inanimate object at my head. I knew it would be the same, I'd complain at him being unfair about it, and he'd say I'd deserve it, our usual routine. Who woulda thought I'd fall for the Tao?

But one day, as I was walking into the room, I nearly had a heart attack from shock when I seen those golden eyes slowly open. I felt my eyes welling up in happiness as I ran out the room calling for a doctor, and within seconds, everyone was surrounding the bed.

Okay, it wasn't quite as I imagined with Ren waking up, but he seemed to look confused, and in slight pain. At least he wouldn't be throwing any books at me yet, but I thought I'd still cry with happiness anyway. I knew he'd get me for this later, call me a wimp or something insulting.

I know he'd insult me at least at some point.

The doctor started talking and then informed us that Ren was partially deaf. My eyes widened in surprise and looked back at Ren, he was deaf? Well, this was going to be a slight disadvantage for him, but at least he was alive.

A soon as the doctors left, I made my attack and pounced on the poor Chinese boy. It was almost instinctive. I covered his face in kisses and hugged him tightly, but had to let go as he complained that I was hurting him.

But as soon as I regained control of myself, I sat on the side of the bed, and took a deep breath. I was going to say the words that I had been waiting what felt like a life time to say.

"I love you Ren."


	6. Chapter 6

**Right! Eventually, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy people! ^_^ **

* * *

The silence was bliss, although I couldn't hear what the blue haired boy was saying to the side of me, I could still tell what he was feeling, from his expressions, the touch of his hands on mine. Just basically his body language told me everything that I needed to know, but things I wasn't really ready to hear. I know I had wanted to tell the boy that, I too had feelings for him. Maybe I wouldn't use that word... '_love'_ but, maybe it would turn to that.

Ignoring the older boy, I turned my attention to the television, that was pathetically placed in the corner of the room, The television was sitting on a small black ledge, you could see by the cracks in the walls, where the screws were, meant that it clearly needed maintenance, but hey, who was I to be telling a hospital how to keep things.

Rolling my eyes, I thought and wondered to myself, if the blue haired by was talking to me or not, Had he already forgotten that I was deaf, because I was 92% sure, that he was talking to himself. Sighing inwardly, I turned to look at the boy once more, but was surprised, when his attention was drawn by something else. Something worse than a crash. Seconds later, I could feel, a tight grip around my neck, gasping out in pain, I dare not say a single word, I was too embarrassed to hear what I would sound like, although I wouldn't be able to hear myself, that's what made me embarrassed. But, oh yes.. it was her. My mother.

Her eyes were clear as day, make up was perfect, not a single signs of worry. I still agree with my family being heartless aliens, and Jun their adopted human daughter, She had too many emotions, and feelings to be a alien in my books. A couple of minutes passed by, and words were swapped between my father and Horo. I have no idea what was said, but I truly wish I did.

But the only thing that I kept on wondering was, did my mother hug me just because Horo was in the room? She's never hugged me before, Is this a new chapter in the story of life. Was my mother becoming soft? Hah, that would be the day.

However, perhaps I should get back to the point, Anyway.. Basically what you missed about what was said in the room was this.

En Tao and his wife Ran Tao, elegantly entered the room that their son had been sent to. Diverting their attention to the bluenette who sat peacefully at the side of their son, En Tao couldn't help but feel a slight, hate towards the by. He was talking to his son, like they were still friends, As though they had been together all this time. The anger boiled up inside the man like hot water.

Stepping into the room, Ran Tao made her way over to her son. Hesitating slightly, before giving him a tight hug, she kissed him on the head, but without any expression, the picture of the two was cold. No bond of a family at all.

En Tao made his way to the end of the bed, and picked up his sons chart, Reading it intently.

"Your fine.. I have no idea why they still have you here" Flicking through the rest of the chart, he could tell that the older boy, sitting happily beside his son, wanted to mutter words, but couldn't bring himself to.

"He still has stains of ash in his hair, and dried blood, This is a disgrace. I can't believe they never even cleaned him properly. Honestly, it's as though we're in a peasants hospital."

This brought forth more anger inside the blue haired Shaman, One for the way they reacted to Ren being in hospital, Two for saying that Ren was fine, and Thirdly, because all they cared about were their looks, and the status they had to keep up. Their son was in hospital for christ sake! You'd think that even a family with no feelings would still have some reaction towards this. But the only ones who seemed to, were himself, and Ren's sister, Jun.

"That's it, I've had enough of this." Standing up, with fists clenched, Horo had to put his foot down and say something. "Ren can't hear.. He's partially deaf. He needs to stay here, until the _doctors_, not you! Say so."

Taking in a heavy breath, En Tao hovered over the foot of the bed, looking down at his pale, filthy son. He didn't want to create a scene, and definitely not in a hospital. Although his methods of bringing up his children were seen as wrong to some, in his eyes, it was the best way. But only in the privacy of their own home. He would never touch, or hurt his children in public. As they were known by a lot of people, and as the head of the Tao Business, he had to keep his status. "Very well".

Surprise and shock struck across Horo's face, _very well. _ Was that it? That's all he said, no fight, no argument, no, dragging Ren up to his feet and pulling him way. "Oh..." scratching the back of his head, the words he was prepared to fight En with, just swirled around in his, he was getting a bit excited and pumped up for an argument, but, nothing.

Ran Tao nodded, and gently stroked her sons hand. "He should be fine for tonight." glancing at Horo, she nodded her head gently, giving a small smile "We shall return in the morning, this matter will be discussed further later on."

"We're sorting out the papers to have Ren taken from here, and back to the mansion. Doctors just can't be trusted." Setting the clipboard back onto the end of the bed, En Tao watched his son. "Keep an eye on him Horo." And with that, the short but long visit, Ren had thought, was finally over.

"Well," rubbing the back of his head, his older friend, sat back down beside the bed, and grinned happily at the younger boy in front of him.

Giving the boy an unamused look, and blushing ever so slightly, at the boys smile. However, the one thing that killed the Tao the most, was, not being able to hear the Usui. It just felt like another dream. This had to be another dream.

But that sinking, and sick feeling at the bottom of the Tao's stomach was still there. It wasn't the medication he was on, it wasn't the uneasiness he felt when his parents had entered the room, or the pain of not having answered the Usui. It was the fact that the plan had just "accidentally" crashed.

Accidents **don't **happen to the Tao's. Everything is checked thoroughly. Nothing is done or held back. So, who was being fake to him. Watching Horo intently, as he carried on talking about, the years that they were separated. He was slightly happy that he couldn't hear anything.

But could this have been the work of the Usui? After not seeing one another for years, no contact, no answer. He himself would have held this kind of grudge. Personally, if the roles were reversed, Horo Usui probably would have died the second he never answered his question, and started to walk away.

Adding Horo Usui to his mental list of suspects, he also added his parents, However, he had ruled out Jun. There was no chance in the world, that someone like Jun could hurt a fly. Although in the past things were different, the care that she felt for her young brother was definitely real.

There was also the butlers, servants, mechanics. Sighing slightly, he couldn't believe how big the list was. But to be honest, being Ren Tao, finding things out like this was a synch.

Snapping out from his thoughts, he turned his head to face Horo. Who was watching him with worried eyes. Widening his eyes slightly, he couldn't help but think to himself, '_no way Horo could have planned that. From the way he's been from the start, he tried to help me. I heard him shouting, and the look in his eyes, I can tell, that he's genuily worried about me._ _He's definitely off the list"._

A small smile slowly grew on the young boys lips, although he couldn't hear Horo talking, he knew that if he could, this would have been the best night of his life. However, his smile soon grew to worry, what had he have died, then everything about him, would be no more. Who would remember him after his death? Who would have told Horo that, he truly did have strong feelings for the boy. That he would give Horo a million promises.

But that just wasn't the person Ren Tao was, he locked everything away from everyone. Closing his eyes, and resting back on the pillow. He couldn't help but have a heavy feeling on his heart. He needed Horo, he couldn't make it on his own without Horo.

* * *

Horo was, no, Horo _is_ his home. Gripping onto the covers tightly, the boy new that, what he was thinking would be a pain, not wanting to talk, and not being able to hear, meant that, soon enough all this would just come pouring out. Eventually, someone would know all the heavy feelings, and burdens that the boy hide from the rest of the world.

**Horo's chapter should be coming up next. Sorry it took so long for me to write this, I keep having blocks, and then writing other random stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

Horo's POV

The Tao's had some nerve, I never noticed an ounce of sympathy, everything was an act. En Tao had made it no secret that he wanted Ren home quickly, I even heard him complain to some doctors that his son shouldn't even still be in hospital.

That's when I snapped.

"That's it, I've had enough of this," The words just spat out of my mouth, and before I knew it, I was facing En Tao, ""Ren can't hear.. He's partially deaf. He needs to stay here, until the _doctors_, not you! Say so." My fists were clenched by my side, half in anger, and half prepared to defend myself if need be.

En Tao seemed to be staring down at his son, sick, and disgusted. How could he treat his own flesh and blood like that? However, the response that the man gave was unexpected, "Very well."

That was it? That's all that he was going to say? I was slightly taken aback by the comment, and only could pass an "Oh," in response. The Tao's talked more amongst themselves before taking their leave, saying that they would return in the morning, which was somewhat of a relief. At least I'd have more time with Ren for now.

I quickly returned to my position and looked at the golden eyed boy. He was rather dirty, I had to admit that Ran was right about that, I should probably help him later.

Although I knew that Ren couldn't hear, I tried to keep things as normal as possible, even if that meant talking a lot to myself, "At least that's over with, huh?" I could feel the smile growing across my face, I couldn't help but feel all giddy everytime that I was next to this guy.

It was like the Chinese boy had some strange power over me.

"I wonder what's on tv, maybe we could put the subtitles on… although the tv will be no use to me since everything is in Chinese."

I started to flick through the channels, but when I glanced back to Ren, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. He didn't seem too amused, he was more deep in thought, but what were those thoughts. Channel flicking was soon abandoned as I turned back to face the Chinese boy, he still looked so fragile lying in that bed. I couldn't help but wish to take him back to Japan.

"Ren," the words murmured from my mouth, as I gently placed my hand on his small shoulder.

A couple of hours had passed since Ren had finally got back to sleep, and I had to admit. I was getting sleepy too. I kept shifting uncomfortably in this horrible plastic chair. They really didn't design hospitals for comfort. The doctors tried telling me that I had to leave because visiting hours had come to and end long ago, but I insisted on staying, and they couldn't get me to leave.

It's only when I left for the toilet, I realised that the Tao's hadn't fully left Ren on his own. There was a group of rather large fellows, some sort of guards standing outside of the room. It was probably best that they had done something to protect their son. Who knows who was behind that attack, some sort of terrorist, or engine failure, no one had told us of a reason yet.

I strolled down the empty corridors of the hospital, it certainly gave an eerie feel, but my stomach was talking louder than the paranoid voices in my mind, and I needed to find something to eat, even if it was from a vending machine.

The white halls, and the creeky doors were enough to make anyone go insane, I don't know how anyone could survive in a place like this, or work here for that matter. A wash of relief flooded over me, as I found a vending machine. I spent the remaining change in my pocket to get one of those takeaway soups. Hopefully this would help me sleep on those damnable chairs.

As I walked down the corridor, with my soup in hand, I couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I left Ren alone, what if something happened when I was gone? My pace quickened as I hurried down through the wards, sloshing some soup out of the cup as I went.

What about those guards? What if they kidnapped him? What if it was his family?

Crazy thoughts started to spin through my mind.

"Ren?" I shouted out his name, I didn't even know why, he's deaf, he wouldn't be able to hear. I wasn't even at his ward yet. Which brought to my attention, that I wasn't even in the right corridor.

I turned back the way I came, and rushed down through the doors, I couldn't remember which way I had come. Now Ren would think I had abandoned him, what if he was taken?

I hurried down a flight of stairs to try and find some form of sign which would guide me in the right direction.

"Sir?" A woman's voice snapped me back into reality. I let out a sigh of relief and walked towards her.

"Thank god, I'm looking for Ren Tao's ward."

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over."

"But I was allowed to stay with him, the doctor said I could stay with him… just ask him."

"Visiting hours are over, don't make me call for security. Please, make your way out of the building."

"B-But… I can't!" I couldn't leave Ren, not without saying goodbye at least, I didn't know what time the Tao's were returning in the morning.

"Do I need to repeat myself"

Her tone was getting harsher by the second, and her face had twisted into some kind of intimidating glare. I had no other choice but to leave towards the exit. I hoped that Ren wouldn't think that I had abandoned him, I might just wait outside for the rest of the night to get in there first thing in the morning.

I walked out into the cold dark car park, no sign of life or movement from outside, everyone else was safely in bed. I paced back and forth down the pavement, and glanced back up to the building, maybe I could sneak back in again?


	8. Chapter 8

Scrunching his face up slightly and turning in the hospital bed, uncomfortably. He had pretended to sleep early, wanting to see what the Usui would do next.

However, that hadn't quite gone to plan, when he suddenly found himself waking up.

Deeply sighing, he opened his eyes tiredly. Staring blankly at the empty seat that lay to the side of his bed, confusion filled in his eyes. That seat wasn't empty before.

A pain shot through his heart, and fear covered his face. Sitting up quickly, he cringed in pain, holding onto his chest. A quiet "Che_"_ came from the Tao's lips. '_Where__ did that idiot go?'_.

Glancing at the door, he could see two shadowy figures on the floor. '_Of course'_ he thought to himself. '_They wouldn't leave me alone'_.

Shifting to the side of the bed and dangling his legs out from it. He gently pulled at the wires, turning off the machines.

Ren took in a deep breath, as he gripped onto the bed, and slowly placed his warm feet down onto the cold floor of the hospital, a chill shot up through his back, at the same time, he slipt go of the bed sheets, and crumbled down onto the floor with his head low. No Energy, pain everywhere in his body, there was no way that he could escape from the room in this state.

He had to gain strength now, there was no other choice. Tears of pain pricked at the sides of his eyes, as he tempted to stand up again. Gripping the bed sheets firmly with one hand, he pulled himself up, whilst his other hand pushed down on the floor. With no luck, he clenched his eyes and teeth in pain, feeling the stitches slowly tear open.

A loud gasp unconsciously came from his mouth, and once again, the Tao fell back down onto the ground, this time, having burst open some stitches. The blood slowly soaked the hospital dressing gown, and dripped down onto the floor.

Lowering his head disappointment and disgusted in his pathetic attempts, his eyes watered up even more. He had never shed a tear before. He had and would never cry. Instead, he would always work his way through the pain, through his life, pushing away all the things that brought him down. But this time, at this moment in time. He had never felt so needy, so lost, so vulnerable.

Never had he wanted nor needed someone, as bad as he felt now. Where was he? Why had he left?

Clenching his fists tightly on the ground, he had to tempt again.

Clenching his teeth, he narrowed his eyes, upset at Horo. So he started, trying to force himself up, gripping onto the bed again, and pushing with his other hand. '_That bastard, I'll teach him... for ditching.__.__. me'_, his clothes, stained with dark red, grew more as he forced himself up to his feet, shaking from the waist down. His legs just weren't agreeing with him, they couldn't fully take his weight at the moment, so walking would become a hassle, and no way in hell would the nurses or doctors just allow him to walk past like this.

Deeply sighing, he had to do something, but unsure of what that something was, he suddenly glanced over at his shirt and jeans draping over the empty chair at the other end of the room.

This was going to be a struggle. But if it meant being able to hear that Ainu Baka's voice, then it is worth the pain.

Taking in a deep breath and taking a small step forward, his legs may have been able to take the small steps forward, but the rest of his body seemed to go against all that he was trying to achieve.

Narrowing his eyes frustrated. He couldn't believe that one day, trying to get across a small room would pose as a struggle to him. He had really hit an all-time low and was glad that the Usui wasn't there to witness everything. Or he'd have a very hard time, trying to get Horo to not hold it against him.

After hours of struggling, Ren had eventually made it over to the empty seat. Gently pulling off the blood soaked dressing gown, he sat down and cringed, gripping tightly onto his side. He needed to seal this wound up, but now wasn't the time. Taking in a deep breath, he forced himself up to his feet again the pain and blood loss was beginning to take its toll on the Tao.

Gently buttoning up his torn shirt, he glanced at the door one last time before making his great escape. Stumbling over to the window just beside him, he pushed it open, scrunching his eyes shut in pain "_Come on..." _Taking in a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself out of the window, and down onto the small rim around the building. Looking down to the ground he smiled to himself "_They should have thought about this"._

Ren jumped from the second floor window, and landed down on the ground with a crack. Slamming his hand over his mouth and yelling into it, he crumbled down to his knees and gritted his teeth in severe pain.

"Fuck!" Closing his eyes tightly trying to stop the painful tears "Che… Pathetic…"

Shaking in pain, he slammed his hand down onto the ground, and slowly pushed himself back up, falling forwards now and then. "_Horo…" _Half closing his eyes, Ren used what little energy he had left to slowly walk away from the hospital, dragging his feet across the ground with little effort. Clutching onto his side tightly, his hand and shirt became soaked in more blood.

Ren's movements weren't his own strength, but his determination to see that guys face, his goofy smile. To be held in his warm embrace, and loved. "_Why did I leave you…?" _Tear stained face, Ren carried on limping down the street, in an attempt to find, Horo Usui.


End file.
